Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injection and compression molding apparatus for plastics and a molding method therefor. In one aspect the invention relates to an injection and compression molding apparatus for plastics and a molding method therefor in which the feed of molten resin into molds, a pressure apparatus and a molding method therefor are improved.